Steam up, Aran!
by magidont
Summary: Lucas is caught in a steamy situation with Sergeant Samus Aran, the most gawked over smasher in the whole of the mansion, the two talk and even share some secrets. Word gets round that the two supposedly had a fling and the both of them try to nip it in the bud. Mentioned Ness x Lucas. Mentioned Samus x Peach. One-shot


**This is just a quick one shot I thought of while taking a bath one day, funny right?  
** **I've been trying to upload this for the past couple of days but the site has been down which made the upload late, ugh sorry about that  
** **I also have a little update, school has started again so if I don't update often that's why, that wouldn't be the case if it was just a normal year but this year is my final one so I have a lot of important exams and it's crucial that I get good grades on them D:**

 **Also quick warning, this fic might seem like its adult to minor harassment but it's not, it's just simple tease flirting, nothing but a joke, so don't think I condone it because I don't XD  
That's all! Enjoy :3  
**

* * *

"Hey Ness, I'm just gonna go to the hot spring to take a bath." I wandered to the door, towel under my arm

"Oh okay, seeya." He looked up from his laptop and smiled

"Do you want to join me?" I asked, my hand on the door handle

"Nah, go ahead and relax, I'll just have a shower in the morning." He wavered his hand, looking back down at his laptop with the smile still on his face

"You sure?" I grinned,

"Yeah, I'm fine, have a nice time." He chuckled, clicking a few times on his left-mouse tab

"Alright then, seeya." I opened the door and walked out, hearing 'Later!' before I closed the door

I giggled to myself and went to the public bathroom on my floor, ever two floors of the mansion has a bathroom that had lockers to store your clothes in, a long row of sinks besides the gendered toilets and showers with a large unisex bathing room in the back.  
It was in typical japanese fashion that intrigued smashers that hasn't seen anything like it before like Little Mac or the Mario bros.  
We had this back in Tazmily but we also had western style bathrooms too, for anyone's preference.

I got to the bathroom, opening a locker and stripping down to my underwear, wrapping a towel around my waist before taking my boxers off.  
I tucked my clothes neatly into the locker and brought out the shampoo, conditioner and body wash I kept in there whenever I decided I wanted to relax in the bath.  
I brought my things to the bathing room and entered, nobody was inside.  
Perfect, I could be by myself.

I placed my towel on the side and entered the hot water, hot enough so it was steamy and felt perfect as you laid down.  
I went to the back, placed my bottles on the ledge just behind me and sank into the water, sighing in pleasure as the hot, steamy water covered my body and warmed me right up, my feet, legs and arms were unusually cold and having them warmed right up felt great.  
I lowered half my face into the water, closing my eyes and blowing small bubbles from my mouth.  
This was perfect, I was warm, cosy, relaxed and all by myself. It wasn't so much as a bother when a few of the other smashers were in too, nobody caused trouble or messed around but it was nice to have the large hot spring to yourself, maybe I could swim around! Haha.

After a while of relaxing and letting the water soak in, I lowered my head so it was completely under the water, wetting my hair so I could get to cleaning it.  
I rose back up, turning slightly to grab the shampoo bottle and squeezing a decent sized amount into my hand and rubbing it through my hair, making sure the clean it thoroughly and getting each part of my hair.  
After getting through all of my hair, I stuck both my index fingers in my ears to clean through them too, wincing at the weird muffled sounds it made in my ears, taking them out of my ears, I sunk back into the water to wash the suds out of my hair and rinse the insides of my ears, as I came back up my hair was now flopped to the side instead of stuck up like it usually was when I used hair gel to keep it up in the cowlick I was known for.

I turned round once again and grabbed the conditioner, again I squeezed a decent amount into my hand and began running it through my hair but going back to get more so I could cover my whole head.  
I went through the same routine with sticking my head under the water to rinse the substance out of my hair, but staying under longer because of how hard it was to rinse conditioner out rather than it was shampoo, I even came back up for breaths so I could keep cleaning it out.

Once I had fully cleaned my hair I laid back against the ledge again and relaxed into the water, closing my eyes once again, almost drifting off to sleep from the hot water.

"Hey, anyone in here?" I heard a feminine but deep voice call out

My eyes shot open, jumping a little at the sudden voice, I looked up but saw no one

"Hello?" I replied, sounding slightly confused

"It's Aran, is anyone in the bathing room?" I knew that voice sounded familiar

"Yeah, It's Lucas, I'm in here." I blinked, sitting up but still not seeing her

"Oh, do you mind if I join you?" She asked, I saw her silhouette on the censoring, glass door

"I'm almost done in here, I can finish up and leave you to yourself." I was about to stand up and grab my body wash until she spoke up again suddenly

"Nah, that's fine, stay in as long as you want, I'll just join you if that's fine with you."

"T-That's okay with me." I stuttered, I was never one to gawk at women but I agreed with everyone else that Samus was a very attractive woman and could get anyone to love and lust at her, I never had feelings for her or thought of her in a sexual way but seeing her naked would make me feel slightly awkward, especially since I'm just a kid.

"Awesome." She opened the door, a towel wrapped around her and a few bottles in her hands, her hair was down and reaching past her shoulders which I had never seen before since she always had it tied up at the top of her head

I didn't mean to, but I kept my eyes on her as she was setting her bottles down, I heard her chuckle as she looked at me, a slight smirk on her face

"Look away, you don't want to see me naked, do you?" Her voice was teasing and almost flirtatious but not in the way to sway me

I quickly turned my head, blushing a low red

"A-ah, of course not." My stuttering was more obvious now, only making me blush more

I heard the sound of fabric drop on the tile floor and small splashed of water, meaning she had entered the water

"Okay, your eyes are safe now." She chuckled one more, I turned my head around again, her higher chest and up was only visible from the water, meaning I didn't see anything she wouldn't want me to, she was sat on the opposite side of the bath from me

I sat there uncomfortably for a while, not so much it was obvious but it was strange to be in the same bath with Samus Aran, with only us two in the room, half the smashers here would kill to be in my position right now but for me, it felt awkward and weird.  
I liked Samus, she was a nice and kind person despite her attitude and she helped me out a few times in the past but being with an older woman in this situation only made me embarrassed.

"Hey uh, Samus...?" I asked

"Hm?" She looked, her head was previously down for relaxing in the water

"I'm gonna wash myself off so is it okay if you turn around?" I grabbed my body wash, clutching it in both hand

"Oh, sure." She turned round and faced the wall where the entrance to the bathing room was, placing her arms on the ledge and letting her chin rest on them

I hesitated before standing up so the rest of my body but below my knees were out of the water, I squeezed the body wash into my hands and began rubbing it on my chest, arms, stomach and legs, the suds washing me off.

"You know, Lucas." Samus spoke up, I shot my head up to see if she was looking at me but her head was still facing the wall and rested on her arms

"Yeah?" I replied, focusing on washing the bottom's of my feet

"If you were older, I would totally go for you" I couldn't see her but I could tell she was smiling or smirking, one of the two

I stopped mid-way through cleaning my feet, my cheeks bright red and my eyes wide open

"W-What?" Embarrassment was clearly in my voice

"You're cute, shy, sweet and can sometimes be funny, you don't see that often, I try to go for that even if I do have a few guys after me, the closest I got to that was Snake but even he was a bit husky, shame he didn't come back." She swayed her head, sighing

"U-uh" I gulped

"Actually, you're a bit hot too, the way you show determination and attitude when you brawl is very attractive." She giggled in a seductive tone

"Thanks, I guess..." My face was bright red, I slowly dropped my foot back into the water and soon after my whole body to rinse of all the soap

"Not that I would ever actually make a move on you, you're a child but just boosting up your ego I suppose." She laughed

"O-Okay, I'm finished."

She turned back around and smiled at me again

I grabbed my bottled and swam to the edge of the bath, the same side Samus was at

"I appreciate that you think that about me Samus but I actually have my eye on someone." I blushed again, thinking about the person I was crushing on

"Oh really?" Her voice sparks interest, looking over at me with a wink

"Yeah" I awkwardly chuckled, leaning over the ledge in the same position she was

"Let me guess, it's that villager girl! Forgetting her name... Uh, the pink one, she seems to take interest in you." She pondered before answering

"Oh, you mean Abigail? Nah, I like her and we get along but we don't see each other like that" I shook my head, looking over at her

"What about the green one then? Ellie or something?" She asked again

"Same with Abigail, we get along but no spark there." I shook my head again

"Huh, I can't think of anyone else your age then unless it's someone like Peach or Zelda"

I immediately shook my head but more pronounced this time

"No no no, I wouldn't ever have a crush on an adult, I suppose I've had teacher crushed before but its kinda weird with someone older than you over here." I explained

"Hm, you're right. Well I'm all out of guesses, unless you're saying no to everyone I mention" She raised her head from her arms, the conversation progressing more than just guessing names of other smashers

"U-Uh, to tell you the truth Samus, it's uh... It's not a girl?" I flushed, messing with my hands

"Hm?" She looked confused

"Don't tell anyone but it's a guy." My voice waved, sounding awkward, this place didn't tolerate homophobia of any kind but I was still awkward about telling people I wasn't straight, especially the guys, I was scared they wouldn't want me at sleepovers in case I stared at them when they were getting changed which I wouldn't do at all but you never know what they think I'm doing

"Woah, a guy huh? Well, this changes everything!" She grinned, getting excited

"Yeah, I came to terms that I was gay a few years ago." I explained, leaning onto the ledge more

"Haha, totally called it, I never thought you were completely straight Lucas, heck it could be 98% girls 2% guys but I knew you weren't 100% straight." She giggled and winked at me

"I guess nobody is to be honest aha, but yeah I'm pansexual." I shyly shrugged

"Ah, that's the one that's like bisexual but you include trans and non-binary right?" She cocked her head at an angle

"Yep! That's the one" I smiled, nodded and stuck my tongue out a little

Her face slowly turned into a smirk and she kept her eyes on me

"I already know who it is who you're crushing on."

I widened my eyes slightly

"H-Huh?"

"Is it a certain someone who's very brave and confident?" her voice swayed

My face grew red

"A certain someone who's every athletic?"

I could already tell I was getting redder and redder

"A certain someone who happens to be your room mate?" She suggestively chuckled

I groaned and cringed

"Yes..."

"Totally knew it was Ness, you two pair up perfectly, it was so obvious" She started laughing

"Even Peach agrees."

"Wait, Peach thinks I like Ness?" I looked over at her quickly

"A little bit, she's not completely sure though." She shrugged

"Oh..." I looked away, slightly embarrassed

"Peach is pretty nice herself actually."

"Wait, you're gay?" I could feel the excitement in my chest at knowing I wasn't the only gay smasher

"Eh, I guess, I wouldn't usually go for girls but if Peach said 'Hey, wanna fuck'-"

I blushed at her choice of words for sex and crude suggestion to do with my mentor

"Then I'd be down for it." She shrugged

"You like Peach?" I blinked

"Yeaah, she's pretty much the only girl I'd go for around here." She smiled lightly, I could see a faint flush on her face

"Well, I think you should go for it, Peach seems open to the idea about dating a girl from what I've heard?" I recalled one of the times I was gardening with her, we talk about everything and anything, we're not awkward around each other

"Really? She said that?" She raised her head slightly, looking at me more

"Yeah, I wouldn't be shy about it." I smiled in a friendly manner

"I'd say the same for you and Ness." She giggled again

I shook my head and bashfully smiled

"Well I better get out, Ness is probably wondering why I'm taking so long."

"Alright...and I do mean what I said earlier, if you were older I would definitely go for you." Her voice was suggestive again, it make me feel awkward and blushy again

"U-Uh thanks..." I was shaking a little as I got out the water and grabbed my towel

"Seeya later... Luke-butt~"

I quickly wrapped my towel around my waist, I knew she could of seen my butt from the little nickname she called me.  
I ran out the bathing room and out of the public bathroom, I didn't know what she was doing but she was definitely messing with me, she must be the type of girl to tease someone no matter the age.  
I jogged down the hall and back to my room, there I entered quickly but tried not to make it seem I was running from someone.

Ness looked up from his laptop, even after an hour or two he was still on it browsing through YouTube or message boards

"Hey again, Luke, how was your-" He stopped and looked at me

"Why are you only in a towel?" He asked, his face and tone of voice was in confusion

"Hm, wha-?" I returned the confused look and then looked down at myself, he was right, I was only in a towel, I must have panicked so much that I forgot to change back into my clothes.  
I also forgot my shampoo and stuff

"Oh, I must have forgotten them." I looked back up, I saw Ness' face in a grin like he was about to laugh

"Jeez, you big goof, get changed and go get them or whatever." He shook his head, laughing lightly while he looked back down at his screen

I grabbed one of my spare clothes, I chose the green dog shirt that looked like my dog, Boney and the brown shorts the go with it.  
I went into our onsuite and put them on quickly but as I was about to exit the bathroom I heard Ness talking and a familiar voice replying.  
I quickly opened the door to see Samus at the main bedroom door, dressed in her usual rubbery sandex suit with her blonde hair tied up, in her hands was a neatly folded pile of clothes and three bottles on top

"Lucas forgot these back at the bathing room, I was coming to return them." She was smiling at Ness, more of a sincere and friendly smile rather than suggestive ones she was giving me

"Uh-" Ness began, only staring at her

I quickly ran up and took my things out of her hands, panicking slightly

"Oh uh, thanks Samus, I was about to run up and get them myself but that's very kind of you!" I rushed my words, speaking quickly

"No prob...-" I saw her eyes edge to Ness who was still gawking at her and back to me

"Luke-butt~" She winked at me and left our bedroom, my face filling up red again for what seemed like the hundreth time

I turned round and saw Ness with an astounded look on his face

"Ooooh, that Samus, always messing with people haha..." I awkwardly laughed but I soon saw his shocked turn into a massive grin

"No way!" He shrilled

"Uh-" I started but was soon cut off again

"You took a bath with Samus Aran!" He joyfully sang

"Well I-"

"AND she flirted with you!" His voice was still like a song

"Okay no! First off, we were just talking and it was nothing out of the ordinary but then she started to get a bit suggestive...She was saying things like if I were her age then she would try and date me." I awkwardly scratched the side of my head

"Oh my god! Are you serious!?" He was starting to shout at this point, I dropped my stuff and covered his mouth

"Chill out, nothing bad happened she was just flirting with me is all, which when I think about it, is kind of weird."I looked away, my hand pressed firmly over his mouth

"Who cares? THE Samus Aran flirted with you, so many guys would die over that!" He moved my hand away, his voice in now an excited whisper

"You can't say a word to anyone about this! I wasn't going to tell you if she didn't show up" I looked at him, my face asking to make a promise

"Oh sure, I won't say a word..." He smirked at me and looked back down at his laptop again, I didn't like the way he said that or how he delivered it, he's up to something and I'm don't think I'm going to like it...

* * *

"Hey, there you are, Lucas! Get some, man!" a husky, masculine but adolescent voice called from behind me followed my a strong couple of pats on my back

I turned round to see Little Mac with a large grin on his face

"Huh? What?" I questioned, confused as to why he was praising me

"I heard about your little thing with Aran. Man, you're one lucky guy!" He laughed

God dammit, Ness!  
I knew he would have passed this around!  
I'm surprised I have a crush on the guy...

"Nothing happened, all we did was talk." as I was trying to explain, a few more smashers came up to me and Mac, they were all praising me like Mac was causing me to get flustered

Mac, Luigi, Sonic, Ike, Captain Falcon, Shulk, Pit and even Toon Link came up to me, cheering at me

"Look guys, nothing happened! All we did was talk, as soon as she came in I was finished up and left!" I tried to explain again, raising my voice over theirs so they could actually hear me

"That's a lie and you know it, I was told that she flirted with you." Sonic interjected, causing the others to 'ooh' at me

"What did she say?" Pit asked, grinning with his wings flapping in excitement

"N-Nothing, like I said it was no big deal." I started to stutter, I noticed a few of the other smashers notice our big circle of shouting and cheering, they were giving us curious looks

"Yeah she did! Stop hiding it and spill!" TL piped up, causing the others to agree and nod

I sighed and groaned  
"Fine, she said that if I were older then she would date me, that's all she said" I didn't want to share more, I didn't want to be known as a kiddo stud or something ridiculous like that, unlike these guys I didn't care about 'hot' Samus was, I just appreciated her as a person

They all 'ooh'd at me and started chuckling, out of the corner of my eye I could see Ness standing there talking to villager, I could just make out a smirk on his face.  
I gave him an angry look and mouthed "Damn you..."

* * *

The next couple of days were a bit daughnting, the same male smashers kept making remarks about me and talking to me about it, I actually became a bit popular over it which I didn't mind but I still felt awkward about the whole Samus bath situation.

Whenever I was near her they kept quietly cheering at me, it annoyed me a bit as if the whole thing wasn't embarrassing enough, I wish they knew the full story but didn't at the same time cause they would know about mine and Samus' crushes which would change their opinion completely.

Then something...changed the matter of events.  
I saw Mac talking to her, he kept smirking and making jokes and I saw she didn't look impressed at all, he started laughing and something we didn't expect to happen, did.

She full force slapped him across the face, almost throwing him off his feet, of all the smashers that saw gasped and stared in awe, even Mac did.

"Ay'! What the heck was that for!" He shouted, holding his cheek where she just slapped him

"For spreading things around that weren't your business..." She glared and turned away, walking with swagger out of the area

The other smashers started to chant as they noticed another one of Samus' sassy moments occur

"It wasn't even me who was spreadin' it! Damn you, Aran." He growled, turning around and walking the opposite way

I roughly sighed and ran after her, I was hoping she didn't think I was the one who spread it, the only person I told was Ness, of whom I thought I could trust... apparently not.

"Samus! S-Samus!" I yelled, running after her

She stopped and turned around, the glare still on her face

"Lucas?" Her tone changed as soon as she saw me

"I just wanted to say that, I didn't spread it around or twist the story in any way." I panted as soon as I caught up to her

"Then how does everyone know?" Her arms were crossed

"Ness went to conclusions when he saw you returning my things, he thought we had a fling or something" We both cringed

"I explained to him we didn't do anything and just talked, he twisted it into some flirty story" I gulped

"Do you understand how bad this is? I know people are praising you but I wasn't intending to come off as suggestive, I was just complimenting you is all, you really are a sweet boy." She lowered her arms, looking a little sad

My heart sank, I never wanted to this happen and seeing Samus upset by it made me feel bad

"Okay we can fix this, we can just explain to everyone that someone passed around rumours and got the story wrong and clear this whole thing up" I gently smiled, placing my hand on her arm

She only returned a warm smile and nodded at me.

* * *

Over the next few days the rumours got cleared up and people stopped thinking there was a thing going on between me and Samus, we actually became kinda close friends from the situations and would hang out and talk every now and then, heck we even took baths together.  
She would still say flirty things to me but it was more in a jokey sense than anything else, it was just how she was.  
I talked a little less to Ness, he left me with ruffled feathers after he told everyone that Samus wanted a fling with me, it just wasn't appropriate.  
When I got back to our room after one of my baths with Samus he spoke up

"Hey, Lucas?" His voice was shy and nervous

"What?" I replied, sounding neutral

"I just wanna say I'm sorry for spreading stuff around, thanks for not telling anyone it was me who did it." He twiddled his thumbs and looked down

I sighed and caved in  
"It's alright, I can't be mad at you." I smiled, chuckling a little

"I guess the reason I did it was because I was actually jealous." He flushed

I rolled my eyes

"Really, Ness?" I crossed my eyes and lowered my eyes in an unimpressed way

"Not like that you big goon! I mean, I was jealous because she was coming onto you when really..." He stopped, his face getting redder

"I wanted to flirt with you and stuff"

I widened my eyes and started in shock

"What?"

"I kinda, sorta...have a crush on you?" He got progressively quieter as he gave me an awkward smile

I blinked a few times, feeling my own face getting hot and then started to smile and even laugh

"I guess the feelings mutual." I sighed, holding his hands in mine

"You liked me, too?" He turned his head

"I have since we became close friends..." I closed my eyes, pressing my forehead against his and smiling happily


End file.
